Prison Race!
by minalei
Summary: Hosted by Westmoreland, the characters embark on a dangerous, yet humourous jounrey accross the country in order to get ahold of Westmoreland's 5 million.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for tuning in! This is "Prison Race;" a race that will take our 7 teams cross country for the ultimate prize! Everyone starts at Fox River Penitentiary, and the finish line will be where ever the prize money is hidden. Each team needs to find clues along their journey, and must complete side tasks in order to move on. The contestants are bound to the game by contracts, unless of course they lose…or die.**

* * *

**Let's meet our teams!**

**Team 1: Sara and Michael**

**"Team MiSa"**

**Team 2: Haywire and Tweener**

**"Team Twire"**

**Team 3: T-Bag and Susan**

**"Team T-San"**

**Team 4: Lincoln and Aldo**

**"Team Lindo"**

**Team 5: Kim and Kellerman**

**"Team Kimmerman"**

**Team 6: Mahone and Bellick**

**"Team Bellone"**

**Team 7: Veronica and Nick**

**"Team Verick"**

And now to meet our lovely host! Introducing the old owner of the current prize, CHARLES WESTMORELAND!!!

-There's a big POOF! And Charles shows up as everyone claps-

Charles: (bows graciously) thank you, thank you…

(Standing in the yard are all the teams surrounding our host. Each team has one hiking backpack, $2000, an extra set of clothes, and some snacks and water.)

Charles: Welcome on and all to the prison race! I will be your host. (Charles pats his chest heartily) Since it is MY money you're all after…(Everyone clearly became impatient) Hehe… anyways, this race will take you across the country, where you must gather clues by completing small side tasks at various locations. And ya'lls better cooperate with your partners or else…

T-Bag: (pulling Susan towards him, he let out a toothy, demonic smile) Oh relax Charles, we good children. Now let's go'n get that moneh 'o your's. (everyone let out a cheer as susan broke free from T-Bag's grip around her)

Charles: HEY! I'M the host here! They didn't bring me back from the dead AND give me cool teleportation powers to check up on you guys for NOTHING! I'LL say when the race starts!!!

Everyone: ………

Charles: (defeated) FINE! Your first task is in gen pop. Grab the envelope from the box to find what you have to do. Ready, set, GO!!! (And everyone began running in all different directions. Kim tripped over Kellerman and angrily shoved him while Bellick and Mahone stopped to laugh at them. They soon snapped out of it noticing Sara and Michael already reach the gate.)

Lincoln: (looking back at his huffing and puffing dad) HURRY UP DAD!

Aldo: I'M COMING! GEEZ!

(As Sara and Michael reached the box and pulled out the clue, teams Verick, t-san and Twire lunged towards the box creating a large mound of swearing bodies.

Michael: with your partner, each team needs to grab an Allen bolt, sand the edges to create an Allen screwdriver, unscrew a selected sink from a cell, climb through the hole in the wall, and reach the safe pad on the roof. The last team to finish will suffer by being laughed at by the teams who finished before them.

(The mound of bodies quieted down, looked at one another in fear, and climbed their way to the box to receive their clue. Team MiSa began to sand the edge of their Allen bolt)

**-Commercial Break-**


	2. Chapter 2

Sara: Here, let me help…

Michael: I GOT IT! (He screamed, raising it above his head so Sara couldn't reach it) YOU didn't break out of prison!

Sara: NO, but I DID help you! If it weren't for me, you'd still be STUCK in PRISON!

(Michael thinks about this)

Michael: Ok Ok! Here! (He hands Sara the half-sanded bolt)

Sara: THANK YOU! (She looks at the bolt, then back up at Michael) Wait how do you sand the bolt?

Tweener: Ok yo, your turn. (Tweener hands Haywire the Allen bolt, but haywire just gazes at his bare arm) Yo?

Haywire: Your "P" tattoo… It's a map isn't it! (He leans in to touch it, but his hand is smacked away)

Tweener: Bleep no! I ain't no Scofield!

Haywire: Just let me draw it!

Tweener: No! I don't roll like dat yo!

Veronica: Hurry up nick!

Nick: (trying to concentrate on sanding the bolt) I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!

Veronica: Ok sorry, take your time… (She turns around and notices that teams MiSa, Twire and T-San were already climbing through the hole and teams Bellone, Kimmerman and Lindo began to sand their bolts)  
OH MY GOODNESS! HURRY UP DAMNIT!

Nick: HEY, DON'T MAKE ME PULL THE GUN ON YOU AGAIN!

Veronica: YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS!

(With a poof! Charles shows up on the roof as team MiSa crosses onto the safe pad and high-five each other)

Charles: Congrats! Your team NUMBAH ONE!

MiSa: YAY!

(Twire finds their way to the pad)

Charles: Congrats! Your team NUMBAH TWO!

Tweener: Aw c'mon yo! Wassup wit dat?!

Michael: it's prison race, yo!

-commercial break-


	3. Chapter 3

(Teams T-San, then Kimmerman then Lindo, and finally Bellone came onto the pad)

Tweener: Is that it, yo?

Charles: (Waves hand) Ya, sure. (Turns to Bellone) YOU LOSE!

Bellick: WAIT! There's one more team coming!

Kim: They're lying! (Points at Bellone and begins to cackle disturbingly)

Kellerman: No, look! (Kellerman points to the heads coming through the hatch on the roof, shouting at each other angrily as they made their way to the pad and looked around)

Charles: sorry team Verick; YOU LOSE! (Everyone begins laughing at them loud and obnoxiously) And since you lost, we do not need you to be alive anymore! (Lincoln stops laughing)

Lincoln: Awwh crap.

(Poof! And team Verick disappear)

Charles: congrats to the 6 remaining teams! (Everyone cheers)

Tweener: what about dat clue, yo?

Charles: Ohh yaaa… (reaches into pocket and pulls out a folded and crumpled piece of paper) AHEM:

(Let's see if you guys can figure out where they need to go next hehe)

_Go down to the south_

_Oh, jump into the sea_

_Turn over the plug to release the flow_

_Observe, there is a key!_

_Go to the sill and out the window_

_In case you fall, please listen to me_

_Ladders work, but why don't you have a go_

_A trampoline will catch you, if you decide to flee._

Everyone: ……

Charles: oh don't worry; you'll be able to find out where you need to go over night. Everyone will be ordered to sleep now anyways!

Sara: do we get to sleep in a nice hotel?

Michael: what was wrong with the sundown motel?!?!

Sara: I was tortured there!

Michael: Oh yeah… (He turns and shakes his fist at Kellerman who sticks his tongue out at Michael.)

Charles: Actually you'll be sleeping here in the prison in cells that will be locked during the night so ya'llz won't kill each other. And while we were laughing at team Verick, we forced some psych ward guys to fill in the holes and put the sinks back on. Enjoy!

Michael: Aww, man!

Sara: Is that ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?!?!?

(screen cuts abruptly before various swears are thrown back and forth)

NEXT TIME ON PRISON RACE!!!

Michael gives his opponents more than just a quizzical look;  
Team Twire are more than just handsome!  
and Lincoln gets to fullfill a dream!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next installment. I wouldn't be able to update tomorrow since it's my 16th birthday and all.**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Episode two: "Is that memory I smell?"**

(Everyone's getting locked into their cells, and each given a piece of paper with the clue on it.)

Lincoln: Dad! This makes no sense! MAKE IT GO AWAY!

Aldo: SHH! I'm trying to concentrate!!! Go sit on your bed and play your sonic game I gave you!

Lincoln (pout): But I wanted to play Zelda…

--

Mahone: This poem seems to shout an answer out at me… like I've been there before…

Bellick: … Do I need to burp you?

Mahone: I meant the other form of 'I feel something coming up'!!!

--

Sara: Wait! I think I got it! YIPPIE!

(Everyone shuts up and waits for Sara to shriek the answer out in pure pride)

Sara (notices everyone's intent on finding out her answer so she whispers something into Michael's ear.)

Michael: WOO! WAY TO GO Sara! WE'RE OFF TO GILA!

Sara: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!?!

Michael: Sorry. Maybe they won't all believe me?

Everyone: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Michael: Well, maybe they'll forget over night?

---

(Teams in their cells are sleeping soundly; Sara and Michael snuggled together, Susan and T-Bag are sleeping in separate beds but seem content, and haywire peers out the cell at everyone sleeping)

Haywire: Hmph… Sleep is for chumps…

Tweener: SHHHH yo!

(Poof! And Charles shows up)

Charles: Hey everyone! Wakey wakey! (Walks over to Lincoln and aldo's cell and pokes Lincoln repeatedly. Lincoln mumbles something and turns over.) I SAID GET UP!!!

(Everyone groans and mumbles and eventually get out of bed as the gates open up)

Today ya'lls gotta get to your next destination as soon as yeh can! There's another clue there and yet another challenge!

T-Bag: you mean Gila, right?

Sara (turns to Michael): they won't remember, huh?

Susan: how are we supposed to get there?

Charles (shrugs): pffft; I don't care. As long as I get paid. Good luck! (And he disappears in a thick cloud of smoke)

Lincoln: awww what're we supposed to do now? (People start to panic)

-tv cuts out to commercial-


End file.
